Forks Next Top Model
by musickix07
Summary: Emmett is getting ready to watch Americas Next Top Model's finale, till Alice has a vision.An unexpecting guest to join Emmett & his ANTM obsession. Who will watch ANTM with Emmett?Will Emmett ever get his popcorn?Read, find out, then review!LOTS OF HUMOR


**Emmetts POV**

" Hey, Edward!!Bring me some popcorn!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to Edward. I was so psyched today! Americas Next Top Model's finale was TONIGHT!! Man! I love that show! Thanks to my Rose I am now addicted to that show!

"Emmett? Are you stupid or are you just being a smart ass? We are vampires.. We don't eat human food!" Rose yelled at me from our room.

"For your information.. I AM NOT STUPID!! Well at times I may be.. BUT STILL!!" Gosh. If a vampire feels like having popcorn around for ANTM's finale then a vampire is welcome to. Why is that so hard to understand? If only there was somebody in this world who would actually be able to understand me.

"No one in this world will ever understand you Emmett!" Edward walked into the room laughing his head off and sat down at his piano 'composing' a 'masterpiece'. Last time I played the piano for Esme and Carlise they were SPEECHLESS. It was a real masterpiece compared to Edwards work. Come on, they were speechless, doesn't that count for anything? And when I meant speechless, I really do mean speechless.. Sadly.. Well at least they still loved me as a son.

"HAHAHA!! Oh wow Emmett... Oh wow.. You know what? I think they went deaf for week after your 'masterpiece'. Its funny how Bella says that were indestructible. I was going to agree with her on that, but until your 'masterpiece', I have a new perspective on this whole indestructible thing!HA!" Edward said roaring in laughter.

"...Psh.. You know what Edward? At least I'm manly enough to watch Americas Next Top Model! So ha!" I bet he wasn't manly enough to wear pink clothing with unicorns and bunnies like me. Pink unicorn bunny boxers, pink unicorn bunny undershirts, pink unicorn bunny socks, and lets not forget about the pink uni... Oh shoot.. I just said that to myself,oh no..

"...You wear pink unicorn what?.. Umm oh wow.. I am speechless.. Well umm I... Umm got to go! I think I hear Bella in the distance looking for her... Umm... PINK SOCKS! Ya.. Shes looking for her pink unicorn bunny socks.. Bye!.. Wow no wonder why Rose complans about these things" Edward had said muttering to himself as he left towards the door. Untill he paused and turned to face Alice. Alice had that look in her face.. Which the look meant she was seeing the future, as always.

"Are you serious?" Edward had said to Alice. "OK then.. This will be a very long entertaining day for him. Well, I'll go get Bella and take her out to dinner. Oh wow this will be fun. Does Rose know?" Alice shook her head with a wide and slight evil smile. Then she turned her head to meet me and laughed like a hyena. Then she turned her way to the staircase and danced her way up to meet Rose, I suppose.

Well... That was really weird. Extremely weird.. Oh well! Americas Next Top Model! Americas Next Top Model!! Oh ya! Wanna be on top?! Na na na na na! Wanna be on top!

"Ohh Emmettt... My Emmett-poo... Awwww did I tell you that I love you today?" Rose had said and just happened to sit on my lap... Blocking my view for the TV.

"Rose... Please.. Any other time I'm in the mood to make love to you, your never in the mood. Your always telling me we have an eternity for everything and that there's no rush for things.. And now this! You decide on being all gushy with me at the one time I want to watch my TV show!! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Rose trying to get her off of my lap in order for me to face the TV. I couldn't get her off me cause she held onto me with all her strength... Which was pretty strong... If I actually pushed her off me with all my power.. Lets just say I wont be able to sleep with her for a LONG time.

"Oh wow.. You actually remember that little speech a gave you a couple of years ago? Wow. Your alot smarter than what I thought you were." She started to mess with my hair. Oh great.. I had to go comb my hair all over again. She gave me a peck on the lips then stood up. " Well I hope you have fun tonight snuckums.. With your movie buddy.."

"Its a show!" I yelled at her because she had messed with my hair! Gosh we guys are sensitive like girls about their hair. Rose she fusses over the littlest things about her hair. 'Oh no its frizzing!' 'OMG! This tiny piece of hair is sticking out' 'Ugh! This stupid hair cre-' Wait a sec! What did she say after the movie thing again?

"Fine then! Have fun with your _show_ buddy!" She had said, slamming the door behind her.

A WHAT!?

**A/N: Hey you guys! This is my second story for fanfiction. I actually had alot of fun writing this story. I was on the phone with my two friends discussing about fanfiction then BAM! The story hit me! Lol Hopefully you guys love it as much as I did writing it. Ok for my other story Forever there's a author note as the 4th chapter. If you guys have any suggestions for this story then feel free to review this story and add in your suggestion.Thanks you guys for reading my story! Love you guys! Peace!**

**musickix07**


End file.
